


Nocturnal Interlude

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noct Looks Really Good In A Suit And He Knows It, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Nyx should not have been thinking about how good his future king looked in that suit. And he definitely should not have told him so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156661914247/i-want-ive-seen-the-way-you-look-at-me-when-you) for #22 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156511645930/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

The last person Nyx expected to be intercepting along the walkways above the ballroom was the Crown Prince. He melted from the shadows like an assassin and nearly made one out of Nyx.

“Bahamut’s balls, what the hell are you doing up here?” he cursed, sheathing the daggers he’d half drawn.

“I live here, there’s no reason I can’t be up here, is there?”

Nyx pulled back a retort, especially once he detected the faint smirk on Noctis’s lips in the darkness. Drunk? Perhaps. Rarely was the prince in a teasing mood during big events such as these. Strangers of upper-class society asking him a million questions he didn’t have the rehearsed answers to often encouraged the young heir to seek out liquid encouragement.

Nyx couldn’t tell if he was for sure, not when he moved so smoothly, walking over to the balcony that overlooked the ballroom, a halo of silver lights and synthetic laughter far below.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you up here,” Noctis said, oddly conversational for a man who was avoiding all of the most conversational people.

“They’re running out of new places to stick my guard duty on,” Nyx grumbled.

He’d been on and off the field so many times that even he was beginning to wonder which faction he really worked for: the Kingsglaive or the Crownsguard. He was becoming awfully proficient at both jobs.

“Been causin’ all sorts of trouble, huh?”

Noctis leaned his arms against the balcony railing, grinning back at Nyx, the back-drop of light shading his face in shadow and making his eyes bright. Darkness complimented the prince, the ebon silk of his suit slicked across lithe muscles like ink across parchment. It contoured to his body, accentuated the curves of his back, and punctuated the cut of his hips, the neatness of it contrasting with the sloppy splash of his hair across his face in a way that was deeply provocative.

It was not the first night Nyx caught himself staring, eyes turning away just as Noctis’s turned toward him in practiced avoidance. It was not an uncommon opinion – among the populace and professionals alike – that the Prince of Lucis was rightly lusted after. His kindness and humility, coupled with his alluring appearance attracted the attentions of many an unspoken for duke or duchess… or grunt of a glaive.

It was a problem that was becoming increasingly pronounced the longer that Nyx failed to deal with it. When he was supposed to be scanning every dark corner of a room for signs of danger, he often found his gaze wandering to the charge he was tasked with protecting. He watched the way his eyelashes brushed against his cheeks when he fell asleep on the couches in the study. He watched how his tongue curled against his lip when he was concentrating on a particularly stubborn level of his favorite video game. He watched the way his eyes lit up whenever one of his friends entered the room, watched the way he worried over the straightness of his tie when he was getting ready for an event, watched the way he smiled like he was smiling now, catching his glance in the gloomy dark.

“What?” Noctis chuckled, something sparking in his gaze that Nyx couldn’t quite decipher.

“Nothing, Your Highness, you just, um, look good tonight. Gotta give me the name of your tailor sometime.”

Nyx felt all the heat in his body bunch up into his face and he silently cursed himself for the half-assed flirt, followed by the even less-assed cover for said flirt. He should _not_ be telling his future king how hot he looked, alone, in the dark; not with how he’d been thinking about him lately. And Noctis should _not_ have leaned up on the balcony and slid his fingers along it as he approached Nyx in response.

“You like it? Good. I wore it for you.”

Nyx’s brain froze in his skull for a moment, just barely thawing enough to make his legs step back when he realized how close Noctis was to him. That step bumped him back against one of the marble columns and he cursed himself again for his embarrassing lack of spacial awareness. He knew he was going to regret asking, but he needed the prince’s help figuring this one out.

“Sorry, what?”

“I noticed you admiring it the last time I wore it to one of these things.” He swung an arm down at the party below before bringing it to rest against the column beside Nyx. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. All the time. In this suit, out of it, going to a party, or just walking around the Citadel. I’ve always seen how you look at me.”

A ceaseless banner of “shit” cut across Nyx’s brain as Noctis’s nails grazed the buttons of his coat, his body drawn so close to his without touching. His eyes glinted dangerously from underneath the shadows of his hair. Entirely cognizant. Completely opposite of what Nyx accused him of.

“I think you might be drunk, Highness.”

“Nuh uh.”

He shook his head, his gaze transfixed on Nyx’s face, gauging for a reaction, a response, a return of any sort to his claims. Nyx felt his hands trembling where he’d kept them stalwartly folded behind his back, sweat on the back of his neck, just beneath the collar of his uniform. He’d always figured he’d face consequences one day for daring to ogle the prince from a distance… he just never expected _this_.

Noctis tilted a little bit closer, turning his head near to Nyx’s neck, breath ghosting over his skin as he spoke.

“You know there’s no rule that says you can look, but can’t touch.”

“I beg to differ, Your Highness.”

“Okay…” Noctis looked up at him, bewitching in the umbral dark. “Say that’s true. You don’t strike me as the type that holds the rules in very high regard. Why else do you keep getting put on guard duty?”

His face curved along Nyx’s, electrifying every pore with the sensation of his breath. Nyx squeezed his eyes shut and examined his options. Option A: keep his job and his life and his dignity as a knight in service to his king by _not_ groping his son. Option B: kiss Noctis while no one was looking like he’d been dreaming of doing for gods only knew how long. Only they and the two of them were gonna know.

He opened his eyes to find Noctis staring intently at him, lips parted and eyes on Nyx’s mouth. A ravishing picture that Nyx just _had_ to take for his own. He caught Noctis off guard, hooking an arm around his waist and jerking him close before bearing a kiss onto his waiting lips. Noctis sunk into him and Nyx knew by the subtle undulation of the muscles against him that it was far more than kisses he wanted.

Nyx pushed down, curving Noctis’s back over his arm and fisting his fingers through his hair, earning him a breathy moan from the mouth beneath his. Amorous pulls on his tongue and silken rushes of hands over his shoulders and up his neck and all over him told him everything that Noctis wanted. And there was something so sinful about this, about having his prince pressed so deeply to him in the dark, a hundred voices just a mere drop below them. Noctis moaned and melted into his ministrations, warm with desire and begging without words for so much more.

And Nyx wanted to give it to him, but oh _Shiva_ what the hell was he doing? Nyx abruptly pulled away, breathing hard and growling in frustration. And Noctis whined in distress, clutching him by the collar of his coat and mouthing at his lips, delectable and wanting and Nyx _wanted_ him so badly. But a pop of a champagne bottle below was like a shot firing into his skull.

“Not here,” he somehow managed to say, past the fog Noctis’s starving touches were creating in him. “Not now.”

“When?” he groaned, hips pushing into his in a last ditch effort to tempt him back into touching him.

Nyx swallowed the moan that called out of him, shaking his head as if that would be enough to jostle his mind back into order. He pulled on a smirk, playing at being unaffected by the prince’s attentions.

“I’ll come find you,” he promised. “For now, I need to get back to work, Your Highness.”

A guttural noise erupted from Noctis before he released him, smoothing out his suit with shaking hands. All Nyx could see in the darkness were his eyes, two blue stars winking at him from the night.

“I’ll hold you to that, glaive.”


End file.
